waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Request for adminship: az
Since we still don't have an official RfA system, I am going to request adminship here instead. Please forgive me for self-nominating myself... The reason I'm requesting adminship is twofold: one, several of our admins have recently gone inactive, and two, I do not want to bug our active admins/crats every time I need to do something minor which requires admin tools. I am quite experienced with the technical wiki stuff, and am quite knowledgeable in wiki editing, HTML, JS, CSS, and the MediaWiki software (PHP). I constantly monitor the MediaWiki software, looking for problems and bugs, and report these to Wikia staff and Wikimedia developers. I am particularly happy for being credited as a patch contributor (search for "Azliq7" here) for MediaWiki 1.16, the upcoming MediaWiki software for wikis (FYI, this wiki is still in ). I do not usually deal with vandalism, but I enjoy being in the background doing janitorial work (i.e. deleting, moving, categorising, MediaWiki stuff such as CSS and JS, etc.) I know this wiki is small, and currently, the number of admins is sufficient. I could still live without admin tools and continue to badger the two active admin/crat whenever I need to get things done, but sysop tools would come in handy. =) If this nomination fails, I'll just try again later... If I do get community consensus, I promise not to abuse my powers because I realise that this is a serious offence and if the community finds that I have done so, my powers will be revoked and in extreme cases I could be given a community ban. User info: az Thanks. 01:08, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Strong Support - Odd, I was thinking about nominating you tonight! Az is also a sysop at the RSW and I know she will use these powers well. She is one of the few people on the wiki that actually needs these tools to do her daily edits. These tools will be in very great hands if Az has them. 01:11, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Support - Sorry if I didn't post this correctly, but I support all the way! Support - Very active contributor, knows A LOT about coding, mediawiki, and being calm. I have no reason to oppose this. Muzzy34 Talk 02:24, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Support - I asked him if he wanted to be one earlier but still, Az really knows how to edit and looking at the RSW, he knows how to use the admin powers 07:20, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Support - Makes sense to me. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 10:30, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Support - Per above. 10:48, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Support - May I please design the RfA page? Beyond that, I fully support this. Ajraddatz Talk 14:17, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Closed - Moved to the RFA page. Find it at War of Legends:Requests for adminship/Azliq7 Liam - Wiki Technician 17:39, March 10, 2010 (UTC)